Soy un cabrón
by MikaHouseBones
Summary: Puede que en esta 8 tempo no tengamos Huddy, pero como yo me niego a eso, aqui esta mi idea :
1. Chapter 1

Se encontraba desorientado, borracho, triste y solo en mitad de aquella playa, todo se tornaba borroso a su alrededor, que diablos había echo? Había bebido para olvidar, pero el alcohol le había jugado una mala pasada, a su mente le venían cada uno de los momentos en que se había comportado como un cabrón con la única persona a la que amaba en este mundo -_podría haberla matado con ese coche...-_Se repetía, una y otra vez, castigándose.

-_No voy a volver a tomar vicodina, lo voy a hacer por ti... Aunque no pueda tenerte conmigo, aunque haya días, en que me muera de dolor por esta maldita pierna, voy a demostrarte que quiero cambiar, que lo necesito... Que te necesito_- murmuraba aquel hombre tirado en la playa frente a un tranquilo oleaje. Se levanto con dificultad, agarrándose a una hamaca que tenia a su lado, ya que no recordaba donde había dejado su bastón, quizás en algún bareto de mala muerte, o perdido por la playa. Se moría de ganas de coger el teléfono y llamarla en ese mismo momento, decirle que era un mierda, un mierda por no saber amarla y cuidarla como ella se merecía, por no respetarla, por no ser merecedor de su amor y sus caricias. El quería ser el hombre que ella necesitaba, el que ella quería, pero sabia que dejar de ser un cabrón, no iba a ser fácil y menos para el, no conocía otra vida que esa, pero por ella estaba dispuesto a eso y mas.

A dura penas llego a la puerta de la habitación del hotel, no conseguía acertar con la llave, así que se dio la vuelta apoyándose contra ella y se dejo caer al suelo, unas lagrimas contenidas, mezcla de dolor e impotencia recorrían sus mejillas, las limpio con rapidez, el era Greg House, el no lloraba. Se quedo dormido allí mismo.

El ruido de unas maletas le despertó a primera hora de la mañana al parecer unos huéspedes ya se iban y el tenia un dolor de cabeza inmenso. El ruido que producían las ruedecitas de las maletas le estaba volviendo loco, así que se levanto y abrió la puerta para tirarse en la cama a dormir otro buen rato. Mucho no le duro la paz, una hora y media después su teléfono sonaba insistentemente, intento ignorarlo, pero no paraba, solo podía ser una persona, Wilson.

-Que diablos quieres?

-Se a ido... Del hospital, de su casa... No consigo localizarla, House la as cagado pero bien, porque tenias que hacer aquello? Aun podríais haber arreglado las cosas... Porque tenias que... Dios pudiste matar a alguien! Que pasaba por tu cabeza!

-Has terminado? Bien Wilson, no tengo ganas de escuchar tu irritante voz por teléfono, te voy a dar la dirección del hotel, aquí te espero no me voy a mover de la cama...

-Me estas pidiendo que, venga a por ti?

-No Wilson, quiero que vengas pasar una noche loca entre mis sabanas, tu que crees!

-Esta bien, esta bien. Iré a por ti, pero me vas a escuchar! No se como no te a denunciado...

-Yo tampoco...

-Hasta luego.-se despidió en vano pues House ya había colgado.

Un Wilson anonadado y lleno de curiosidad por el comportamiento de su amigo, se quedo pensativo aun con el teléfono en la mano, -_No puede ser_- se repetía- _No a dicho ni un taco en toda la conversación?... Al menos sigue con sus sarcasmos_- seguía diciendo. La llegada de un mensaje de texto con la dirección de el suso dicho hotel le saco de sus pensamientos, agarro su chaqueta y salio de su despacho como alma que lleva el diablo, ni siquiera se había quitado la bata para salir, se sentía entre triste y asustado con todo aquello que estaba pasando con sus mejores amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

El capi anterior era un aperitivo para ver si os gustaba la historia ^^

Pero como soy débil aquí os dejo el segundo cap esta vez mas largo, tratare de no tarda mucho en subir pero si me tardo perdónenme porque ando de examenes :P , se agradecen mucho los reviews :D muchas gracias por leer

Gracias Kari (L)

* * *

>#WeSupportLidaE<p><p>

House no estaba tranquilo, ella se había ido, no podía ni si quiera soportar la idea de no verla mas, agarro el teléfono con rabia, rabia hacia si mismo, fue hasta recepción donde había unas cabinas, si la llamaba de su móvil, no se lo cogería, la conocía a la perfección. Necesitaba escucharla, oír su voz...

-Si? Hola?- se pudo escuchar al otro lado del teléfono,como le encantaba su voz..-Raquel, deja eso que es de mama, si? Hola? Quien es?

-Se que soy un hijo de puta, y un cabrón, pero lo siento, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme todo lo que te e echo...-No sabia como empezar, así que se lo soltó de golpe.

-House? Desde donde llamas... No, no quiero tus explicaciones, ni tu perdón, nunca son de verdad, nunca son de corazón... Pudiste haberme matado, a mi hermana! Como... Como pudiste...- Cuddy estaba apunto de echarse a llorar.

-Yo... No lo se, yo solo...-No sabia como explicarse.

-No quiero saber nada House, ni de ti, ni de nada que tenga que ver contigo, aunque el alma se me parta en mi pedazos, tienes que estar fuera de mi vida, lejos. Es lo mejor para mi y para mi hija- Cuddy estaba llorando, sonaban tan duras esas palabras en sus labios, iba enserio le quería fuera de su vida, para siempre. -Raquel, quiere despedirse, no quiero que desaparezcas de su vida sin un adiós, para ella eres importante...- Después de un silencio desgarrador la niña cogió el teléfono.

-House- dijo Raquel, con su pequeña vocecita. -Estoy viendo dibujos con mama.

-Raquel... Te voy a echar mucho de menos, a ti a tu mama. Cuidate pequeña mentirosa, siempre tendrás un sitio para ti... En mi y cuida de tu mama por mi.

-House, no se va, no quiero que te vayas, mi mami llora, esta triste, tienes que venir a ver dibujos con nostras. -decía la pequeña ahora con una voz triste.

-No puedo pequeña, echare de menos ver los dibujos contigo y jugar a darle de comer al mono... No te olvides de mi si? Hasta siempre Raquel...-Nunca pensó en hablarle así a aquella niña, pero el final había llegado y si no le decía ahora que la echaría de menos, no sabia cuando podría hacerlo, dejo su orgullo de lado y le dio su corazón.

Y colgó el teléfono, no lo soportaba mas, saco su bote de vicodinas del bolsillo y se metió dos en la boca, pero antes de tragar se acordó de su promesa de la noche anterior... Pero para que seguir si ella le había sacado por completo de su vida?... Lo aria, lo aria por ella. Escupió las pastillas y subió de nuevo a su habitación, estaba destruido, le costaba andar sin su bastón y las palabras de Cuddy no paraban de repetirse en su mente, aun podía oír la triste voz de Raquel al pedirle que no se marchara, le estaba rompiendo ese llamado corazón que en muchas ocasiones no utilizaba cuando debía, estaba destruido, en ruinas, física y emocionalmente. Al llegar a su habitación cogió el botiquín y se tomo algo para el dolor, si bien no podía tomar vicodina, alguna otra cosa tendría que tomar, ya que había días, en los que preferiría cortarse la pierna que sentir aquel dolor tan intenso.

Quisimos ser el aire,  
>surcar juntos el cielo,<br>en madrugadas que sin ti no son igual.  
>Quisimos ser testigos<br>del tiempo y sus caprichos,  
>y lo que pudo ser ya no será,<br>ya no será, ya no será, ya no será...

_(David De Maria- Lo que pudo ser)_

Se tumbo de nuevo en la cama, no merecía ser feliz, la felicidad y el amor, no estaban echos para el, eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez, quizás para esquivar un poco el dolor. Las cosas que mas le importaban no le salían bien y era culpa suya, de nadie mas, es lo sabía, pero no sabia como cambiar, el era así y llevaba demasiados años siéndolo. No iba a ser tarea fácil, removería cielo y tierra para que ella se diera cuenta de que la amaba y de que estaba dispuesta a todo, a cambiar, a dejarlo todo absolutamente todo por ella. Dejar la vicodina había sido un gran paso, fue hacia su maletín y tiro por el retrete los dos botes que llevaba, mas las pastillas que aun llevaba en el bolsillo, era un gran paso para el, y solo seria el principio.

Horas después, había recogido todas sus cosas, llevaba 5 días allí metido, con un ritmo de vida espeluznante, alcohol, pastillas, música a todo volumen, pero hubo una cosa de la que se extraño el mismo, no había podido llamar a ninguna chica de compañía para que le diera cariño, a ninguna puta, no era capaz de pensar en sexo, ni en nada que no fuera Lisa, Lisa Cuddy, su Cuddy... Los fuertes e insistentes golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo hicieron salir del baño.

-Te a faltado poco para tirar la puerta amigo.

-No bromees, que vas a hacer? Tienes que hacer algo! No puedes dejar que se vaya, que ella cargue con la culpa de tus locuras, que tenga que huir de su propia vida para escapar de ti.- Wilson le estaba reprochando muchas cosas que ya sabia, que le dolían y le estaban cabreando.

-QUE COÑO TE CREES? QUE NO LO SE? Es la mujer mas increíble que e conocido nunca, la mujer a la que mas e llegado a amar en toda mi vida, crees que me gusta esto? Que disfruto con ello? Sabes lo que siento yo ahora mismo? Como me he sentido este ultimo mes? Como una mierda, así de simple como una mierda muy grande, un miserable un hijo de puta... Ella es mi vida, crees que estar en el Hospital vale de algo si no esta ella? Antes pensaba que mi pasión era la medicina, ahora se que estaba equivocado, ella es mi pasión, ella es todo, absolutamente todo lo que yo quiero y necesito, porque estrelle ese coche contra su casa? Porque no pude soportar ver a este tipo comiendo a su lado haciéndola reír, un tipo que no era YO Wilson! Crees de verdad que quería hacerle daño? Nunca me perdonaría eso, si a ella le pasara algo por mi culpa, me mataría. Vete a darle el sermón a otro, no se que cojones voy a hacer, pero no me voy a rendir sin luchar, de eso puedes estar seguro!

Wilson no sabia que decir, estaba apunto de llorar, no salia de su asombro era la primera vez que su amigo, sin estar borracho abría su corazón, y de que manera... No pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarle, y como era de esperar, House le aparto rápidamente.

-Mariconadas las justas Wilson.

-Esta bien, esta bien... Que es lo que quieres hacer?

-He tirado la vicodina por el retrete- Wilson no se lo creía, fue comprobarlo, los botes vacíos aun seguían allí flotando, junto a alguna que otra pastilla que aun quedaba.

-Es cierto, lo has echo, lo has echo...-Decía Wilson desde el baño, sorprendido por las ultimas acciones de su mejor amigo, no era normal en el, pero algo dentro de si le decía que aquello era bueno, House estaba madurando, siendo mejor persona, y todo gracias a Cuddy, rezo para que las cosas aun pudieran arreglarse.

_**Cuddy**_

Lisa se encontraba con su hija, en casa de su madre, mientras decidía que hacer con su vida, necesitaba estar lejos de todo, de su casa, del hospital, de todo lo que le recordara a House. Su madre le había estado dando apoyo, la veía mal, sabia que necesitaba un hombro para llorar y para apoyarse, y allí estaría ella siempre. Nunca pensó que House aria semejante locura, siempre lo creyó loco, pero no capaz de hacerle daño a alguien de esa manera. Raquel tampoco se lo había puesto fácil durante esos meses que compartió vida con House, le había cogido mucho cariño y no paraba de preguntar por el siempre que podía, le echaba de menos, igual que ella, pero estaba demasiado dolida como para sentir lastima por el... No quería verle, no quería escucharle, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel tiempo en casa de su madre pasara rápido y poder empezar de nuevo, sin House, sin el amor de su vida, con su hija y en otro lugar apartado de todo. Ya no sabia que pensar, hasta se había dado la culpa a ella misma, si no le hubiera dejado... Si no hubiera insistido en tener una relación con una persona como el... Tal vez ahora no estaría tan mal, pero sonrió, después de todo, los momentos con House habían sido magníficos, nos lo cambiaría por nada, la había echo tan feliz, como diablos había podido enamorarse de aquel hombre... Nunca le olvidaría, de eso estaba mas que segura.

Estaba sentada en el sofá, después de recibir la inesperada llamada desde una cabina, de aquel individuo al cual no quería ni nombrar, se había puesto a llorar como una imbécil, porque siempre conseguía hacerla sentirse mal? Le había dolido tanto escuchar como se despedían el y su hija...

_Eché de menos hasta tu desorden,  
>y ahora me cuesta pronunciar tu nombre,<br>quizás tuvimos los ojos vendados  
>y ahora el amor encuentre su aliado...<em>

-Mami, mami, mami!

-Que pasa Raquel- la cogió en brazos.

-House...No vuelve?- preguntó Raquel dudosa, mirándola con sus grandes ojos curiosos.

Cuddy suspiro- No cariño, ahora estamos tu, yo y la abuela, que te parece? Lo pasaremos bien, iras a un nuevo cole, con amigos nuevos y muchos juegos.

-Yo... Yo quiero jugar a darle de comer al mono...- decía la pequeña, imitando el movimiento con sus manitas.

-Raquel...- Estaba destruida y su hija no se lo ponía nada fácil, hacia unos días que se había enterado de que House había pasado tiempo con la niña jugando, para que la pudieran aceptar en la escuela, fue un gesto tan tierno... Como podía quererle tanto con las cosas que le había echo.- Cariño vete a jugar al cuarto de mama, allí tienes muchos juguetes nuevos que te ha traído la abuela.

-No, yo quiero ir a casa.-Decía la nena, mirando a su madre con esos ojos grandes y expresivos, que hoy lucían algo tristes.

-Esta es nuestra casa ahora...-Finalizo Lisa, antes de llevar a su hija a su habitación para que jugara con sus juguetes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios :) Me alegra que os guste como va la historia, espero que siga asi y sino podéis decírmelo tranquilamente, acepto criticas también. Empece con este fic, porque me negaba en mi cabeza, y en mi corazón a darle un final asi a Huddy, asi que yo le daré mi final, la Fox que haga lo que quiera.**

**Por cierto se me a olvidado decir todo aquello de: los personajes no me pertenecen (desgraciadamente) son propiedad de la Fox. **

**Gracias por leer! :D**

_**House**_

House y Wilson iban de camino con el coche.

-Aun no se que tienes pensado hacer...-Dijo intentando sacarle información.

-Primero de todo averiguar donde esta, que no hay que ser muy listo, si no esta en casa de su madre esta en casa de su hermana, una de dos. Segundo... No lo se, aun lo estoy pensando.

-Oh vamos House! Me estas diciendo que no as pensado nada aun?

-No mentecato, que quieres que haga? Me presento allí? Me cerrara la puerta en las narices y esta vez se ira, si, pero donde no pueda encontrarla y eso no voy a permitirlo... Me... Me ha dejado despedirme de Raquel...

-Has hablado con ella? Que mas no me estas contando!

-No te sulfures, la he llamado desde una cabina para que me lo cogiera, me a dicho que necesita tenerme bien lejos, de ella y de su hija... Que quiere empezar de nuevo sin mi, y me dejo despedirme de Raquel, he sentido como si...

-Como si que?-Wilson estaba muy interesado.

-Nada, dejalo...- Había sentido como si algo se le desgarrara por dentro, pero era demasiado reservado y orgulloso como para contárselo a Wilson asi como asi.

-Oh venga House!-suplicaba.

-Tu estate atento a la carretera y dejame pensar!-Terminó, no quería hablar mas del tema.

_**Cuddy**_

Mecía suavemente a su hija, por primera vez en horas estaba sonriendo. Ella era lo único que ahora tenia, ni House, ni el hospital, ni su casa... Nada. Su hija era todo lo que necesitaba. Raquel se había quedado dormidita en los brazos de su madre, se había pasado la mañana jugando con los juguetes nuevos que le había traído su abuela, la cual estaba encantada de tener a su nieta por casa, los niños son la gran fuente de vida y de alegría, y si no fuera por ella no tendría fuerzas para seguir adelante.

-Vete a descasar tu también, lo necesitas- su madre la había estado observando mientras acunaba a su hija, la veía tan triste, tenía un vació en sus ojos que parecía no llenar nadie, ni siquiera su niña.

-Te quería ayudar a lavar los platos antes de...-No la dejó continuar.

-Para que te crees que me compre un lavavajillas?-Ambas rieron.

-Esta bien, iré a dormir un rato con Raquel, luego quiero llevarla un rato al parque, vendrás con nosotras?

-Por supuesto.-Se acerco a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente, hacia mucho que no se demostraban cariño la una a la otra, pero en ese momento ella lo necesitaba.

-Gracias mama...-Dijo antes de dirigirse a la habitación para descansar un rato.

-No tienes porque dármelas, soy tu madre y estaré aquí siempre que lo necesites.-Ambas rieron tiernamente, Cuddy estaba muy sorprendida y agradecida con su madre, a pesar de lo mal que se habían llevado siempre, ahora que la necesitaba estaba ahí y era lo mas importante.

_**House**_

Llegaron a Casa de Wilson, House le pidió prestado el coche por lo que este se quejó, pero no tuvo nada que hacer House se salia siempre con la suya... O casi siempre.

Tenia que hacer algo y quería hacerlo solo.

Al llegar a aquel lugar estuvo apunto de dar media vuelta, pero no. Ya no mas cobardía, esta era su ultima oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla. Toco a la puerta con su bastón y espero a que le abrieran. La mujer que le recibió no sabia si pegarle con la puerta en la cara o si sacarle de su casa a patadas, pero no dijo nada, tan solo se quedo parada con cara de decepción.

-Quiero hablar con usted.-House pocas veces decía cosas en serio, aquella voz y aquel tono desesperado hicieron sentir a la madre de Cuddy, un poco de compasión por el.

-Vamos a dar una paseo, mi hija esta descansando y no quiero que te vea aquí, no ahora.

-Entendido.-House esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, pero al ver la cara de su ex-suegra la borro enseguida.

-Que quieres?- preguntó directa.

-Quiero... Explicarte todo lo sucedido.- dijo sincero.

-Mi hija me lo a explicado, y estas loco, que mas necesito saber?-pregunto irónica.

-Todo, el porque lo hice no tiene ningún sentido, fue un impulso irracional, no quería hacerle daño a nadie es solo que... Cuando la vi allí con ese tipo, no se, me invadió la ira, no pude controlarme, ella me estaba dejando atrás y yo... Yo no podía soportarlo.

-Ella no puede dejarte atrás, ese es su gran problema, que te quiere demasiado, no se como... Pero te quiere.

-Y yo a ella, no se imagina cuanto... Tuve una recaída con lo de mis pastillas.-House se estaba abriendo como pocas veces lo hacia, pero no le quedaba otra si quería su ayuda.

-Lo se, me lo a contado.

-Si pero lo que no sabe es lo que me llevo a eso, cuando vi que mi novia, tu hija corría peligro de muerte, el pánico se apodero de mi, no podía estar allí a su lado dándole la mano sin hacer nada, sin poder evitar que ella sufriera, que le pasara algo. Se que a ella le bastaba con tenerme allí, a su lado, por eso me tome esa puta pastilla, para estar a su lado y no ser yo, durante un tiempo, por ella.

-Aveces pienso que eres estúpido, pero ahora lo confirmo. Ella te quiere así como eres... Con tus pros y tus contras, claro que ella deseaba tenerte allí a su lado, agarrado de su mano, pero eso fue lo que le llevo a pensar que algo andaba mal, porque no eras tu. Mi hija lo esta pasando muy mal, pudiste haberla matado, a ella y a mas gente, quieres dejarme sola en este mundo o que? House, yo no puedo ayudarte mucho, estoy con mi hija, si ella no quiere verte, yo no la obligare, pero si de verdad quieres estar con ella solo prometeme algo.

-Lo que quieras menos sexo.-Soltó para relajar un poco la tensión de aquel momento, segundos después se arrepintió y se sintió idiota.

-House dejate de idioteces por favor! Quiero que la hagas feliz, prometeme que dejaras tus inmadurez de lado de una buena vez, ella necesita un buen hombre a su lado y tu lo eres, solo que... A tu manera.

-Gracias, te lo prometo, aun no se que voy a hacer, no quiere verme ni hablar conmigo.-Decía con semblante triste, ahora hablando completamente enserio.

-Pues tendrás que idear otro plan, sera por que no tienes imaginación- le fulmino con la mirada, House rió- Esta tarde nos iremos al parque de aquí al lado, por si te interesa, y si no, según la e escuchado hablar por teléfono, mañana tiene que ir al hospital a arreglar unos papeles que le quedan, no lo jodas House, si vas a hacerlo hazlo bien!

-Descuida, creo que ya tengo una idea de lo que are, no me rendiré sin pelear.

-Espero verte pronto House, no me decepciones.

House se marcho de allí lo mas rápido que pudo, tenia que idear un plan pero necesitaba ayuda, en tan poco tiempo no podía hacerlo solo, a si que se fue a buscar a Wilson.

_Minutos después en casa de Wilson_

-Mañana irá al hospital, allí lo aremos.

_House le contó su plan e inmediatamente se fueron para el hospital._

-Estas seguro de todo esto?

-Si Wilson joder, ya me costado bastante decidirme para que ahora te entren a ti las dudas.

-No te reconozco...-Dijo en voz baja y sonriendo.

-Esto lo hago por ella recuerdalo, seré el mismo cabrón de siempre contigo después de esto.-Le dio un golpecito en el hombro.-Vamos ayudame a colocar esto ultimo... - Wilson le echo una mano- Bien, perfecto.

-A quedado bonito y todo.-reía el oncologo terminando con los últimos detalles.

-Si, que esperabas-dijo en tono chulesco.- Ahora hay que pensar algo para traerla hasta aquí.-decía dubitativo tocándose la barba.

-Yo puedo decirle que...-House le corto.

-No, de ti no se fía, sabe que eres mi amigo y que me ayudaras si intento algo... -Abrió los sus ojos azules algo mas de lo normal y miro al frente como solía hacer cuando algo se le ocurría- Trece , si, iré a hablar con ella.

House iba por el pasillo buscando a Trece y mientras divagaba por sus pensamientos, sabia que todo lo ocurrido con el coche, con la casa de Cuddy, no iba a ser fácil de arreglar, ni mucho menos fácil de olvidar, se arrepintió tanto horas después, había actuado por rabia, por celos... Y por la vicodina, la puta droga con la cual llevaba luchando ya hacia mucho tiempo, su fiel aliada, su peor enemiga.

_Mirando al mar  
>ahogué mi desengaño en tonterías,<br>ahogué tu libertad  
>con lazos sin atar,<br>cautivo de mis miedos..._


	4. Chapter 4

Siento mucho el retraso tan grande, pero estaba con los exámenes finales y hace apenas una semana que he terminado, ahora mudanza y vacaciones! Pero he cogido un ratito para escribir y ya tengo mas capis, aquí os dejo uno nuevo, espero que me perdonéis! ^^ Gracias por leer, si hay alguna falta de verdad que lo siento, pero entre las prisas y que mi corrector no es muy esplendido voy apañada :P un beso, gracias por leer de verdad! :D

-House? Donde diablos has estado estos días?- dijo, una voz tras de si. Se giro bruscamente, era Foreman.

-Has visto a Trece?- le ignoro completamente

-Creo que esta abajo en urgencias. Como tu no estabas, hemos tenido un poco de caos... Todos hemos bajado ha ayudar, y ha pasar consulta... Pero no me has respondido, donde...-Le corto.

-Pringados, no habéis tenido ningún caso en mi ausencia?-preguntaba curioso, pues su trabajo era una de sus mayores pasiones.

-No, no hemos aceptado nada, no hemos recibido casos muy graves en estos días.

-Habéis tenido suerte.- rió, le guiño un ojo y siguió su camino hacia el ascensor.

-Cuddy se a ido...-Dijo Foreman antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor con House dentro.

-Lo se...-Susurro algo derrotado el doctor, bajo la cabeza mientras el ascensor descendía hasta la primera planta. Tenía fe en poder conseguir arreglar algo, pero todo estaba cuesta arriba y el no podía correr por esa cuesta como lo hacía todo el mundo, como en la vida real, eso a el le costaba mas.

-Trece! -grito nada mas verla.

Se asusto al oír el grito, pero reconoció esa voz enseguida y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el. Ella como buena empleada y amiga noto en su timbre de voz algo diferente, pedía ayuda, no era como la voz autoritaria o burlona con la que solía gritarle, esta vez le veía triste, pálido, decaído... Mas de lo normal.

Se acerco a el con una sonrisa sincera, quería hacerle sentir un poco mejor.

-Necesito que me ayudes. -Le dijo serio y directo.

-Que necesitas? -Pregunto sin ningún pero.

-Que mientas. -Finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Que novedad. -Trece rió también.

La invito a la cafetería para contarle parte de lo que había pensado, confiaba en ella y sabia que le iba a ayudar.

Trece por su parte, sintió lastima, lastima por ver a su jefe, un hombre que parecía ser muy fuerte pero que había resultado ser muy débil frente al amor, frente a Cuddy. Estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, pero a cambio el le debía un favor y eso siempre era un extra con House.

-No hay problema, mañana estaré atenta a la puerta, Wilson sabe todo esto?

-Si, el lo sabe todo. Acuérdate que ella es muy puntual, tu solo haz lo que te he dicho, muchas gracias por esto... Enserio. -La miro con sus ojos azules, que desde hacia unos meses brillaban de una forma diferente, lucían tristes y mas apagados de lo normal.

-No hay problema jefe, para eso estamos tus lacayos no?

-No. para esto están mejor los amigos. -Y le sonrió lo mas sinceramente que pudo, Trece se quedo anonadada, pero segundos después le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

House se levanto de la mesa. -Pagas tu. -Y le guiño un ojo mientras agarraba su bastón y se iba.

-Pero si has dicho que me invitabas! - le grito. -Este hombre no cambia...- Sonrió y observo como House se alejaba.

**Cuddy**

Su hija prácticamente la arrastraba de la mano hasta el columpio.

-Vamos mami, vamos!-tiraba de ella cuanto podía con sus pequeñas manos.

-Ya voy Raquel, ya voy.

No tenia muchas ganas de nada, pero su hija conseguía levantar-le el animo, hacer que olvidara todo. Ahora debía centrarse en aquel pequeño trozo de cielo que sonreía y jugaba de su mano, ella era su mundo ahora, su centro, su todo.

La abuela observaba a madre e hija desde un pequeño banco a la sombra de un árbol, el día había mejorado y un sol radiante iluminaba todo el parque y el vecindario.

-Tenia ganas de verla sonreír.- dijo una voz tras de si.

-Imbécil, me has asustado.- le miro, estaba escondido tras el árbol- no puede verte aquí.

-Esta ocupada...-dijo perdiéndose en aquella imagen tan bonita, Cuddy había subido al tobogán con su hija y ambas se lanzaban hacia abajo riendo y disfrutando del día.

-Si no fuera por Raquel...-enmudeció y se quedo observando a aquel hombre, que medio escondido tras un árbol observaba a las dos Cuddy con una sonrisa extremadamente sincera, pura, radiante. Una mirada que desprendía amor, alegría. Un brillo en los ojos de House, que no había visto nunca, era verdadera pasión y amor lo que sentía por aquellas dos mujeres, las mujeres de su vida. En ese momento comprendió que no había otro como el para hacerlas felices, nadie que pudiera quererlas de la manera en que el le estaba mostrando, desde la distancia, con cautela, las cuidaba.

Su miedo, su angustia, su dolor todo quedaba reducido a la nada si la veía sonreír.

-Mañana, en el hospital...- no le dejo terminar.

-Suerte... Ella esta dolida pero te ama.- le miro fijamente a los ojos- la amas.

-La amo.- y miro por ultima vez a sus dos chicas antes de marcharse.

Las tres jugaron un rato mas en aquel bonito parque lleno de niños y mas tarde volvieron a casa, ya casi era hora de cenar y Raquel milagrosamente estaba cansada, un alivio para su madre que también podría dormir un poco mejor esa noche.

_Dejaste aromas de melancolía,  
>esa nostalgia de camas vacías...<em>

**House**

Sentado frente al piano componía algo especial, para una ocasión especial, para alguien especial...

Wilson le observaba.

-Que haces House?- preguntó curioso.

-Nada, no te interesa, que haces aun aquí?

-Bueno yo... No quería dejarte solo, solo es por si...

-No voy a drogarme, no voy a emborracharme y no voy a irme quedate tranquilo papa, y ahora largate de aquí!

-Esta bien, esta bien, nos vemos mañana.- le miro por ultima vez y salio de allí.

Greg a penas pudo dormir esa noche, estaba nervioso, inquieto, tenía esperanzas pero sabia que no iba a ser fácil así que iba preparado para todo.

_Quisimos ser testigos,  
>del tiempo y sus caprichos,<br>y lo que pudo ser ya no será,  
>ya no será, ya no será, ya no será...<em>

Estaba aterrorizado, si el miedo pudiera olerse, el apestaría. Wilson le dejo solo, no sin antes darle unas ultimas palabras de "animo"- no lo jodas House- le había dicho antes de irse.

-Doctora Cuddy! Doctora Cuddy!- puntual como en ella era costumbre, cruzaba la puerta de su... Del hospital, ella ya no trabajaba allí. Por una razón que desconocía Trece gritaba su nombre.

-Que sucede?- se acerco a ella con resignación, no quería entretenerse mucho, quería salir de allí lo antes posible, coger sus papeles y desaparecer de ese lugar.

-Wilson me ha pedido que te de unos papeles. Desde que te fuiste el se ha encargado un poco de todo esto y ahora esta muy ocupado con un paciente y no puede atenderte. Me ha pedido que te los de yo.- Trece debía convencerla como fuera, era muy lista y conocía bien a House por eso no era tarea fácil.

-Esta bien.- dijo no muy segura. Estaba inquieta, no dejaba de mirar de un lado para el otro.- estoy paranoica- pensó. Y decidió tranquilizarse un poco.

-Acompáñeme, los papeles están en su despacho.- Trece se dio la vuelta y camino segura hasta el ascensor. Lisa lentamente siguió sus pasos.

Trece entro al ascensor y apretó el botón de bloqueo, esperándola. Lisa suspiro fuertemente y no muy segura se adentro en el ascensor.

Los pocos segundos que duro aquel trayecto pasaron lentos y en un incomodo silencio...

CONTINUARA!


End file.
